


The Christmas Feels

by xenolith1245



Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/pseuds/xenolith1245
Summary: It's the holiday season, and Tweek reflects on how that makes him feel.Especially regarding his boyfriend, Craig Tucker.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956913
Comments: 34
Kudos: 101
Collections: dec 2020 - sp creek server does holidays / winter





	The Christmas Feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonereedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to the amazing lonereedy, who is just a fantastic person all around and gives so much love and support to everyone she comes across. :)

“Here’s your order” Tweek said, handing over the cup to the customer.

“Thanks!” The girl said, smiling sweetly at him. 

“Uh... you’re welcome.” He watched as the girl walked over to her friends, and the group of them started giggling. He sighed as the girls looked back over at him, waving a bit before they walked out of the shop. 

“Someone’s popular with the ladies.” The next customer said as he walked up to the counter.

“Uhm…” Tweek said. “Sure. What can I get for you?” 

“Pumpkin spice latte, please.” the man pulled out his wallet, handing Tweek his credit card. “It’s just the right time of year for one!”

Tweek wanted to roll his eyes, but he managed to keep it together. He rang up the customer and handed him his card back. The man thanked him and took a seat across the room. 

Tweek started making the drink, eyes focused on the Christmas tree in the back of the store. Over the speakers, Tweek could hear the soft Christmas music playing from the radio station which played endless Christmas music from November 1st to the end of the year.

This time, Last Christmas from WHAM! was playing. He had heard this song about a hundred times. 

“Here’s your order.” Tweek repeated. He had said this about a million times today. 

It was fairly busy in the store today - lots of people were coming to get their coffee drinks as they shopped for presents. He saw many people with bags and bags of stuff, seemingly having trouble carrying it all. Then they would get a coffee order on top of it, and sometimes they would drop everything. 

The shop, though always smelling like coffee, also had the distinct smell of cinnamon and pine. His father wanted to get that “Christmas feel” in the store, as he believed it would help the customers get in the mood for more coffee. 

Tweek wanted to roll his eyes at that too, but he couldn’t. Though he didn’t agree with this father on a lot (and he meant _a lot_ ) of things, he actually thought he was right about this one. 

The Christmas feels. 

He sighed as another customer walked up to him as he was looking down at the register. “What can I get for you?”

“How about the biggest pumpkin spice frappuccino.” 

Tweek looked up at the customer, a grin appearing on his face. “Oh? You know it’s super cold outside, right?”

Craig leaned on the counter. “I have a jacket.” 

Tweek leaned over to get closer to him as well. “You should really consider getting a hot beverage. It’s _really_ cold outside.” 

Craig smiled. “I’ll live.” 

Tweek bypassed the register, instead walking over to the counter and pulling out the blender and the base for the frappuccino. He added all the ingredients together, threw in a cup or two of ice, and started it up - the loud whirring sound echoed throughout the store. 

He grabbed a cup, putting the frozen dessert into it and added an insane amount of whipped cream. He drizzled some of the pumpkin flavored sugar sauce over top of it in the shape of a heart, and handed it to Craig. “One diabetes drink for you, sir.”

Craig grabbed the drink, letting his fingers brush over Tweek’s. He took a sip, his mouth forming an “O” shape around the straw. “Not bad. I give it a perfect score.”

“I would hope so.” Tweek stuck his tongue out. “I’m the only one who makes these for you.”

Craig took a few more sips, leaning his back on the counter to look over the whole store. “So what time are you off?”

Tweek started wiping down the counter. He tried to make sure he cleaned as he worked so the closing duties weren’t as bad. “Like, nine.” 

“Nine?” Craig took another sip. “That’s so late.”

“Blame my dad. He’s making me close.”

Craig turned back around to face Tweek. “Well, I guess I’ll have to just wait here then.”

Tweek did roll his eyes this time. “You always just hang out here. Don’t you have a life? You know, things to do?” 

“Hmmm…” Craig took yet another sip, this time taking in more of the drink than normal. “Nope.”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Craig just smirked at him. 

“We should make you a special chair or something,” Tweek said. “Put you in the corner of the store. Away from the customers.”

“And away from the cute barista?” Craig scoffed. “Not in your life.”

“That barista is off today.” Tweek said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Fuck you,” Craig said. “You know who I’m talking about.” 

Tweek giggled. 

Craig took a seat at the table next to the Christmas tree, pulling out his phone and leaning forward, sipping at his drink. Tweek began stocking the cups, his eyes wandering over to his boyfriend every now and then as he worked.

The lights from the tree reflected onto Craig's hat, creating a multi colored hue over him as he played on his phone. Tweek rubbed his chest, feeling a sudden warmth inside as he watched Craig. The boy wasn't even doing anything interesting, and yet, Tweek just wanted to watch.

Watching Craig was a common occurrence for Tweek, and he often found himself distracted from his tasks - especially when Craig would come visit him at work. But Tweek wouldn't complain. He'd rather have Craig in the store than not. Even distracted his nights were better when Craig was there.

More people came into the store carrying bags - each person was wrapped up in their winter clothes as the snow started falling outside. Tweek would shiver everytime the door opened, but he was grateful for the heater that was running full blast over the top of the register.

The music continued through the store.

_Ring - a - ling - a - ling - a - ding - dong - ding!_

"Here's your order." Tweek handed over the two scalding hot drinks - extra high temp per the customer's request. He thanked the two men as they dropped a few dollars into the tip jar before leaving the store.

Craig walked up to the register once more, tossing his empty frappuccino into the trash.

"Hello, sir, welcome to Tweak Bros coffee. May I interest you in some _actual_ coffee?" Tweek said, trying to keep his face as straight as possible.

"Yeah can I get one extra large coffee - so hot that it melts the cup - with a bit of whipped cream in it?" Craig asked. "And can you then add about six packets of sugar? And a side of ice in a seperate cup with some low fat vegan milk?"

Tweek glared at him for about three seconds before he burst out laughing. "You fucking idiot. Go! Go sit back down you're killing me!"

"Oh I also need ten pumps of cinnamon and fifteen pumps of vanilla added to a third cup." Craig dodged a washcloth that was thrown at him.

The bell chimed as the door opened again, and Tweek shivered once more, moving towards the heater. He rubbed his hands over his arms. "Hi there what can I get for you?"

"Just a large black coffee." The customer said.

The hanging Christmas lights around the store suddenly caught Tweek's eye as he took the customer's payment. He kept his eyes on them as he filled up the cup, the color contrast keeping his attention even as he handed the customer his completed order. He didn’t even acknowledge the customer as he received thanks for the order.

It was dark outside now, and the lights in the shop were contrasting the rest of the overhead fluorescent lights.Tweek kept looking back at them, and how they weaved throughout the store and connected with the tree in the back. 

The shop always looked so different during the holidays. 

He started tidying up once more, the stream of customers slowly dwindling over time. He walked out from behind the counter with a broom and started sweeping the floor as Craig walked over to him, moving chairs out of the way. 

This was nearly a nightly routine for them, and Tweek almost felt bad that Craig wasn’t getting any money for the work he was doing. Tweek would often ask Craig if he just wanted to work at the shop, but Craig would shake his head, and mumble something about the timing not working out, and Tweek would just shrug. 

As the last customer left the store, Craig walked over to the door and locked it. “There,” He said. “Nine PM.”

Tweek laughed, continuing to sweep as Craig gathered up trash from the table tops and threw them away. Tweek still watched him from the corner of his eyes as he swept around the shop, trying to get under all the tables in the room. 

He stopped when he was face to face with the Christmas tree, his eyes going over the different ornaments and the ribbons that were delicately placed on the branches. This was a generic tree that his father bought - the decorations reminded him of many holiday displays that were in department stores. It was a nice looking tree, but it was just too...he didn’t know how to explain it. 

“We just put up our tree,” Craig said, standing behind Tweek. “Wanna come see it?” 

Tweek turned to look at Craig over his shoulder. Craig was looking down at him, and he placed a hand on Tweek’s shoulder. “Sure, man. That’s cool.” 

They finished tidying up the shop, putting away everything that had been needed for the closing shift and taking out everything that was needed for the opening shift. Tweek hung up his apron in the back and Craig flipped off the light switch as they left the store. 

Tweek wondered why he never brought enough clothes to wear as he crossed his arms over his chest and tightened in on himself. He shivered, his teeth clattering together. “Fucking winter.”

Craig put his arm around him and pulled him close. “You really should get a better jacket, babe. You’re gunna freeze to death.” 

“Whatever, _mom._ ” Tweek laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

There were holiday decorations splayed all over the storefronts; each advertising holiday sales and reminding Tweek that Christmas was only a few short weeks away. The traffic at the store was only going to get worse, and his shifts were only going to get longer as school let out for the holidays. 

They passed into the neighborhoods, the displays turning from advertisements of discounts to advertisements of how much money someone might have compared to their neighbors. Each December, Tweek felt like the neighbors were competing with each other. Especially when he walked by the Marsh and Broflovski residences. They were on an endless war to out decorate the other - and Tweek wasn’t sure if their displays were even good anymore. Especially the Broflovski's, whose decorations weren't even Christmas themed, and just seemed to be there to outshine the Marsh's.

He thought it would be Christmas v Hanukkah but he wasn't sure what he was looking at anymore.

“We’re gunna go fucking blind one of these days from this,” Tweek said, shielding his eyes for dramatic effect. 

“Those guys are fucking morons.” Craig said.

They both laughed as they continued down the street, making their way to the Tucker house. There was a modest display of lights outside; just a simple string of icicles along the trim of the house. It was plain, it was simple, and yet, it was so _Tuckers_. 

Craig pulled his keys out of his pocket, opening the door and letting them in. Tweek was immediately greeted with the intense warmth from the heater, and with one last shiver, he was able to drop his arms. 

“Over here,” Craig said, walking further into the house. Tweek followed, eyes landing on the tree that was in the corner of the room. 

Again, this was a simple display. The lights were a cool white, and the ornaments glimmered as they hung from the tree. They seemed neatly placed, and used sparingly. Tweek took one in his hands, noting a picture of what looked like a very young Craig, and smiled. “Is this you?” 

“Of course,” Craig said. “He’s flipping off the camera, see?”

Tweek squinted, and he was able to make out the small middle finger in his direction. “Ha,” He said. “Typical.”

Craig grinned at him.

Tweek continued to look over the ornaments. He had seen the Tucker’s tree in previous years, but didn’t spend a lot of time looking at it this closely. He felt like he was intruding on a family history as he saw older ornaments, and watched as they gradually shifted to newer ones as he moved around the tree. 

Tweek’s smile faded as he realised that his family hadn’t put up anything in their house. The tree at the store was the only thing they had - there was nothing in their house at all. He wondered if his family even had ornaments like this. Tweek let the one he was looking at fall out of his hands and swing back and forth on the hook as it hung from the tree. 

“That one was from my great grandmother.” Craig said. “You see how old it is?” 

Tweek nodded. “It’s crazy that you guys still have these.” 

Craig hugged Tweek from behind, resting his head on Tweek’s shoulder. “We like to hang on to these as a tradition. Like a memory of all the important family who may not be here anymore.”

“That’s so cheesy coming from you,” Tweek said, leaning his head on Craig’s. “You’re so gay.”

“Fuck you,” Craig said. “Asshole.” 

“There we go! There’s the Craig I know and love.”

Craig let go of Tweek, taking his hand in his and walking him towards the kitchen. Tweek watched as Craig took out the coffee maker and started making Tweek some coffee. After a few minutes, Craig handed Tweek a cup, and Tweek smiled as he took a sip. “You’re getting better,” 

“I’ve been watching someone make coffee for a while,” Craig said. “You would hope I would have the hang of it by now.”

They sat on the couch, turning on the TV and leaning in to each other. Tweek had a few minutes to spare before he needed to get home, but he just loved this time he got with Craig. Craig’s family would typically walk by, give them a small greeting, but ultimately would leave them to themselves. Tweek definitely appreciated the gesture - it wasn’t usually returned at his house.

Craig pulled a blanket off the edge of the couch and draped it over the two of them. 

They weren’t watching anything in particular, but Tweek didn’t care. He had the warmth of Craig, the coffee, and now the blanket. He wished he didn’t have to leave. 

Tweek set his coffee down on the end table, pulling the blanket up over him tighter and leaned harder into Craig. He wondered what life would be like after high school. Would they be able to sit together like this on cold winter days, all bundled up, letting the harsh cold winter take place outside without them?

Tweek turned his focus back to the TV. An ad was playing where a husband bought a car for his wife with a giant red bow on the top. The wife was screaming ecstatically. 

“What the fuck,” Craig said, breaking the silence between them. “Where would you find a bow that big?” 

Tweek laughed. “I don’t know, man. Amazon?” 

“Fucking stupid.” Craig said. “I see this commercial like every year.”

Tweek laughed again. The TV changed to a jewelry commercial, showing a man in the store buying a ring. It skipped to the next scene, where he was on one knee in front of a Christmas tree, and a woman was screaming “Yes! Yes!”

“Why are women always screaming in these commercials?” Craig asked. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, leaving the room to be illuminated only by the Christmas tree. 

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, starting at the black screen. 

He had seen that commercial about a hundred times before. It was the same one they ran last year and the year before. And probably the year before that. It even played on the radio at the shop. But this time, Tweek felt a strange feeling in his chest. 

“Alright, I have to go.” Tweek said, standing up. “I probably should’ve been home forever ago.”

Craig stood up with Tweek, the blanket falling to the floor in one giant pile. “Okay, babe. Are you working tomorrow?”

“Yeah, same shift.” Tweek said. He walked towards the door, his steps feeling a bit heavier than normal. “I’ll see you there, then.”

Craig smiled, leaning on the doorframe as Tweek walked outside. “Definitely.”

Tweek waved goodbye to Craig and walked down the driveway, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking as fast as his legs would take him, trying to outrun the harsh winter and the tingling he felt in his face.

***

Later that night, as Tweek laid in bed, he stared up at the ceiling, completely lost in thought. It had to have been about two in the morning, but Tweek was wide awake. He thought he could blame the coffee - after all, he drank hundreds of cups a week it seemed, but once again, something was on his mind. 

That damn commercial. Tweek had heard it when he came home too - his parents were watching TV and it blared loudly throughout the living room. They barely even greeted him as he came home, but Tweek stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room anyway. 

Now, he was starting at the ceiling and not getting any sleep. 

He just kept picturing Craig on one knee, holding out a ring and kneeling in front of the tree. He pictured it as _their_ tree, and not just the Tucker’s tree, and Tweek’s face turned red. He pulled the blanket up over his face, and he groaned. 

What would it really be like to get a proposal from Craig? They were much too young for that. They were still in high school, for god’s sake. Why was he even thinking about this?

And why, he thought, was he just _now_ thinking about this? They had been together for many years and for some reason, it didn’t even cross his mind until today. The thought of the two of them, holding hands and walking down the street, each one wearing a ring to symbolize their relationship to the whole world. 

A bold testament to “mine”, if he ever thought one existed. 

Tweek bit his lip. This was too much pressure. What would he even do in that situation? Say yes? Well, he thought, of course he would say yes! He wanted to be with Craig forever - he knew that for sure. 

But that seemed like lightyears away. Something to think about when they were _adults_ and not just children spending time together. 

Spending...a _lot..._ of time together. 

  
Craig was his favorite person, he knew this. They spent all their free time together, and Tweek was surprised he wasn’t getting sick of it. He was also surprised that Craig didn’t seem like he was sick of it either, especially since he spent most of his time at the coffee shop. So much time that even Clyde harassed them both for their shenanigans.

This stayed on Tweek’s mind all night, all day throughout school, and when he was back at the coffee shop the next day, leaning on the counter and aimlessly wiping down the spilled coffee from the previous order he dropped. 

He was just going through the motions today; and his eyes were focused on the Christmas tree once again in the back of the store. 

“Why don’t you go home.” Tweek’s mother said. “I think you’re distracted.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. She was telling him to go _home_? He must really have fucked up. Dropped one too many cups, he knew it. He was fucking up left and right. He took off his apron and tossed it on the counter, leaving the store without as much as a goodbye to anyone. 

He shivered again, hands firmly stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk, taking the same path that he and Craig would take every night at the end of his shifts.

Why was this taking up so much residence in his head? 

Tweek stopped walking.

The image of Craig proposing to him came in his mind once more, and he shook his head violently, as if trying to dislodge the image. 

He was standing across the street from the Marsh and Broflovski nonsense once more, but this time, he felt the need to sit on the curb. He leaned over, elbows on his knees, and placed his head in his hands. 

What would life be like married to Craig Tucker?

He imagined them owning a house and having a decorating war with their neighbor, who would just happen to be Clyde, because Clyde wouldn’t know how to leave them alone. Tweek laughed at the thought, and pictured a snowball fight between Craig and Clyde. Would Clyde be married too? Who would his wife be? Would they all get along just fine or would there be some serious drama that would break apart their friendship?

Tweek shook his head again. 

What size house would they have? One story? Two story? Would they still be in South Park, or would they move out to another town? 

What kinds of jobs would they have? Would they have attended college? Would they have attended college together, or would they have to split up and go their separate ways?

Tweek stared at the lights, listening to the obnoxious music that played from both houses, all together in a sound of jumbled nonsense. He couldn’t even tell what song was playing, they were both on full blast as they tried to outdo one another.

Would they do something this ridiculous?

Would they have their own tree as well? Put their own ornaments on it? Would they have some from the current Tucker tree or would they start over? Would Tweek even be worthy of having an ornament like that? 

He leaned forward, burying his head in his knees. 

So much to think about - so much running through his head. All cause of a stupid fucking commercial. 

One that he even saw a billion times before. 

He was an idiot. 

“You know, you’ll probably have a seizure if you watch this for too long.”

Tweek sat up, looking up at the person who joined him. Craig seemed to tower over him as he stood with Tweek still sitting on the curb. “It _is_ hard to look at.”

Craig sat down next to Tweek, their sides brushing together as he did. Tweek wanted to lean into him, but he refrained from doing so. “Your mom said you left early.”

Tweek hummed a sound of agreement, but didn’t say anything else. He continued to watch the lights change over and over again, casting different shades onto both of them. 

“You know,” Craig began, staring at the lights himself. “We should never do this to our house This is fucking annoying.”

“Yeah,” Tweek said.

“We’ll just have some modest decorations,” Craig continued. “Like a simple string of lights. And of course, a tree.” 

“Yeah,” Tweek repeated. 

Craig nudged him, causing Tweek’s knees to clash together. 

Tweek blinked a few times, pulling himself out of his daze. He frowned for a second, then looked over at Craig. “Wait...what?”

“This shit is so annoying,” Craig said. “We’ll do something more modest with our house.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. Did he just…. “ _Our_ house?”

Craig looked back over at him. “Yeah.”

Tweek grasped his shirt, pulling it gently. He wanted to curse himself for not wearing a thicker jacket again as the cold air blew around him. His teeth started chattering, even though he felt his face heat up. He was sure he was bright red at this point. 

“What?” Craig asked, turning his whole body this time towards Tweek.  
  


“ _Our_ house?” Tweek said. “As in…like…living together?”

“Well yeah,” Craig said. “What else would I mean?”

“I don’t know, man.” Tweek said. “You think we’ll get there?”

Craig frowned. “Why wouldn’t we?”

Tweek put his hands over his face. “I don’t know, like, college, and life, and shit? We’ll be adults! You think we’ll still be together?”

Craig pulled Tweek’s hands off his face, and Tweek saw the intense stare he was receiving. Tweek felt bad for blurting all this out, but Craig just looked at him some more. 

“You think we’ll make it that far?” Tweek asked. “That we’ll have a house together and a fucking tree and be like a family or something?”

Craig pulled Tweek into a hug, holding him close, “Tweek, there’s nothing else I would rather do.” 

Tweek knew his face was red now, and he held Craig close, pulling tightly on his jacket. The sounds of jumbled Christmas (and whatever else) music rang through the night air, and Tweek could still barely make out the tune of _Jingle Bell Rock_

“Me too,” Tweek said, voice muffled. He didn’t know why he was getting so worked up over this idea. This was exactly what he wanted, right? To be with Craig forever. Why did it not only excite him, but also terrify him?

“What kind of house do you want?” Tweek said into Craig’s jacket. 

“Hm?” Craig leaned his cheek on the top of Tweek's head. “Well, do you like two story houses? We can get one of those.”

Tweek laughed. “You’re just saying that because we both live in two story houses already.”

“No,” Craig said. “I’m saying that because I like two story houses, asshole.”

“Uh huh.” Tweek pulled back, sitting up straight but still holding onto Craig. He looked into Craig’s green eyes and smiled. “What’s the problem with one story houses?” 

“Nothing,” Craig said. “I’ll live in one of those too with you.” 

Tweek took in a sharp breath.

“It doesn’t matter to me, honestly.” Craig said. “As long as you’re there.”

Tweek exhaled loudly. 

“I..uh...well…” Tweek stammered out. “I agree! It doesn’t matter!”

“Plus, lights are easier to hang on one story houses.” Craig continued. “So maybe we should consider that.”

“But no competitions with the neighbors!” Tweek said. “This is fucking ridiculous!” 

“Oh of course not.” Craig said. “Fuck the neighbors. I’m sure they’re assholes.”

Tweek laughed. “You hate them already and they aren’t even real.” 

“They’re real in the future, so fuck them.” Craig said. 

Tweek laughed once more, pulling Craig into a tight hug. He felt the warmth from Craig radiate through his body, and it stopped his shivering. “So rude. How am I supposed to live with someone so mean?” 

“You’ll live.” Craig said. “I’m not mean to you. I love you.”

Tweek pulled tighter. There were moments where Craig let out something so amazing with his words, and Tweek was sure no one would believe him if he told them. It made this a much more intimate moment between them, and Tweek loved how special it was. “I love you too.”

“Hey!” A voice shouted from across the street. “Take down these fucking lights! You are keeping us up all night!” 

Randy Marsh opened a window, shouting back at the passerby. “Hey fuck you, buddy! Get out of here!”

“Randy! I swear, take this shit down!” Sharon yelled behind him. “If i have to deal with this for one more year…”

“But Sharon!” The window closed, cutting off the shouts in a single instance. 

Tweek and Craig, still sitting on the curb in an embrace, just stared out at the houses in front of them, blinking a few times in silence. 

  
The person heckling the Marsh’s threw a rock at the window, but started to run as it crashed through the glass. 

“Uhm.” Tweek said.

“What the fuck.” Craig said. 

“I think we should get out of here.” Tweek said, standing up as Randy came running out of the house, chasing the neighbor down the street in his boxers. 

Tweek held his hand out for Craig, who took a hold of it and stood up. “You’re right, babe. Let’s go.”

*** 

The next night, Tweek was working once again at the coffee shop, and Craig was sitting at his same booth. Tweek had really thought about making a sign that said it was reserved for one Craig Tucker, but he managed to talk himself out of it. 

After closing shop together again, they walked hand in hand back to the Tucker house. Tweek was wearing a thicker jacket this time, as Craig brought it into the store with him, and wouldn’t take no for an answer when Tweek tried to refuse it. The jacket itself smelled like Craig, and Tweek, though too proud to admit it, really appreciated the gesture. 

They walked into the house and over to the Christmas tree again, making sure all the lights were off save the ones on the tree. Tweek felt that warmth once again in his chest, and he smiled as Craig handed him a box. 

“Craig…” Tweek said. “It’s not Christmas yet, and I still need to get you something,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Craig said, looking off to the side. “This is something different.” 

Tweek raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and started opening the gift anyway. As he pulled the paper off and opened the box, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. 

Inside was a small ornament with a picture of them sitting at Stark’s Pond. It was a selfie the two had taken a few weeks ago, and was currently the background of Tweek’s phone. 

“Go hang it up,” Craig said. 

Tweek shot his gaze at Craig. “What?”

“I said,” Craig said, coaxing Tweek to the tree. “...go hang it up.”

Tweek just stared at the ornament in his hands, looking over the shape, the size, and feeling the texture between his fingers. It was a simple request - hang the ornament on the tree - but there was so much _weight_ behind it. The ornament felt heavier in his hands, and tears welled up in his eyes. 

But it wasn’t a _bad_ weight. He took a deep breath. No…

This was a _good_ weight. 

He found a branch near his eye level and hung the hook around it, letting the ornament dangle away from his hands. Tweek took a step back and looked over the entire tree from top to bottom, but his gaze ultimately remained on the ornament he just added. 

“There,” Craig said. “Now you’re part of the family. It’s official.”

Tweek laughed. “I’m not sure an ornament makes me official.”

Craig hugged Tweek again from behind, giving him some deja vu from the other night. “No, but it’s a start. Once you change your name, then you’ll really be official.” 

Tweek sputtered out a few nervous sounds. “Uh...wha...change _my_ name?” 

“Yeah,” Craig said. “You’ll make a great Tweek Tucker someday.” 

Tweek leaned back into Craig, turning to look at him and giving him a sly sideways gaze. “Why do I have to change _my_ name? What about Craig Tweak, huh? That sounds pretty good.”

Craig glared at him. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, it’s got a nice ring to it.” Tweek said. “Craig Tweak. I could get used to that.”

“What the fuck.” Craig said. “You said you hated your last name. I figured it might be nice to change it...some day.” 

Tweek laughed once more. “I’m fucking with you,” He said. “I would love to be Tweek Tucker…some day.”

He turned around, pulling Craig close and pressing their lips together. He slid his eyes closed and felt Craig’s hand wind around his hips.

Was this what Christmas would be like every year once he was Tweek Tucker? 

He sighed as Craig pulled him closer.

He sure hoped so. 


End file.
